Love Lost
by beautifulscar
Summary: the gang tries to figure out how to get Omi back, and Rai and Omi think of each other in more ways.


Don't own the show! Occ, Yaoi! Omi Rai, angsty romance! Read and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OMI!" Yelled Rai as Dojo flew them back to the monk's temple. He watched as the yellow cat became smaller and smaller, until he had disappeared. Rai could feel himself crying. He folded his arms against his chest, to try and stop.

"Come here, Rai." said Clay, pulling the young dragon of wind into an embrace.

"There has to be something we can do!" said Kimiko, moving closer to the other two.

"Maybe Master Fung will have something up his sleeve, but if not, it looks like Omi will belong to Chase Young forever." Dojo said sadly, flying slightly faster.

"Dojo! There's no way were letting him stay with Chase!" Kimiko said angrily, fire burning in her eyes.

"No way! We gotta do something! Master Fung has to have a plan!" Raimundo said, pulling away from Clay.

"I want him back as much as you do, but if Omi gave his word..." Dojo trailed off into an uncomfortable silence.

"If Master Fung don't know away, then we'll find one!" Clay said finally, trying to brake the silence.

"Straight up." Rai added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good work, Omi." said Chase coolly, walking over to young yellow cat.

Omi didn't move, just sulk there as he watched his friends disappear into the distant. He felt his body start to change back, but he didn't care.

"Come, Omi. I have much to teach you." said Chase as he walked off, Omi following him.

They spent the next 3 days training, not stopping once. Chase seemed pleased with the improvements that Omi had made, and had decided to let the young monk rest for a day before continuing. Chase showed Omi to his new room, before leaving to discuss things with Wuuya.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now. I hope their ok. I wonder if they hate me...what if Raimundo hates me? " thought Omi as he rested on his bed. He continued thinking about the dragon of wind for the next few hours. He heard a knock, then a creek of his door. Wuuya came in, leaning against his wall.

"Here." she said simply, snapping her fingers. A bowl of hot soup appeared before Omi. It... actually looked good. He eyed Wuuya over, not sure.

"Look, kid. I didn't do anything to your food. Your on our side now, and one of our best warriors. I'd be a fool to kill you." she said viciously, before sighing and leaving.

Omi looked at the food, he played with it for a moment. Then he got an idea, he got up and walked to his window. Looking out, he saw no one around. He stood up on his toes, then poured the soup out. He smiled to himself as he watched the last of it drain out. He went back to his bed, tossing the bowl back towards the door. He slept in peace for the next few hours, before awakening again to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is nothing we can do for Omi now that he has pledged his loyalty to Chase Young." Master Fung said sadly. Omi was like his son, he had raised the curious, ambitious monk. He had taught him, had helped him grow. It was worse than death to know that he would never see him again.

"No! There has to be something!" cried out Raimundo in frustration. "If it were anyone of us, he would have probably saved us by now!" he added as he stormed off. The wind was picking up dangerously around them. Kimiko went after him to try and calm him down.

Master Fung sighed in frustration.

"Ya alright, Master Fung?" asked Clay, standing up beside him.

"Hmm. I am as much alright as are you three." he said in defeat.

"Not too good."

That had been about two weeks ago. We were outside, training. Actually, it was more like tossing a ball around while thinking of anything we could do at all. I guess growled out or something, cause Kimiko and Clay suddenly looked at me.

"Ya alright Rai?" asked Clay.

"Why do people keep asking me that? Would they be alright if their best friend was capture against his will?" I thought angrily, but didn't show. "Yeah...just thinking." I said.

"Were trying, Rai." said Kimiko. She looked like she was going to add more, but before she could, Dojo came out of the temple.

"Hey, a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" he said excitedly, bringing out the scroll.

"New...Shen...Gong..Wu?" asked Rai, slowly.

"That means..." Kimiko spoke up.

"That Omi might..." added Clay

"Show up!"Dojo finished. "I'll give ya the details on the way, hop on!" said Dojo, growing big while the others got on. They took off as Dojo started to explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" said Wuuya, suddenly looking up.

"Ahh. A great chance for you to prove yourself, Omi." Chase said, before turning to the rest. "The three of us shall go, the rest of you guard our castle." he growled as the three of them left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dojo and the three dragons got their first, and immediately began looking.

"It's around here somewhere!" called out Dojo as he lead them around.

"Up there!" yelled Raimundo, pointing up at a tree.

Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo watched as he jumped up the tree, touching the Shen Gong Wu, along with someone else.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Rai yelled immediately.

"What is the challenge?" asked a too familiar voice. He looked into Omi's eyes, being the only thing he could see. The smaller monk was covered from head to foot in a black and red robe. ( like the blue and gold ones they have right now!)

"Omi!" called out Kimiko, but neither payed attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The challenge is simple, dude. The first one to reach the top of the tree gets the Wu. My Sword of the Storm against your Orb of Tsunami."

"GONG YE TAMPI!" they both yelled at the same time. they found themselves, moments later, at the base of tall tree. On both sides were there friends, and enemies. They both started out.

"Sword of the Storm! WIND!" yelled Rai, aiming it at Omi. Omi used his skills to dodge the attack, before spraying Rai's tree branches with Ice. Rai slipped around, grabbing out for a branch.

"I am most sorry Rai!" thought Omi, angrily at himself as he watched his friend almost fall. He jumped from branch to branch. He looked down to see that Rai was just beneath him. " At least he didn't fall." thought Omi as he continued. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed up more. He slipped and fell down a couple branches. He kept his hands outstretched, trying tp grab a branch, or anything. He suddenly found something solid and clung on to it, noticing a slight pain in his hand.

"OMI!" shout Rai as he quickly grabbed Omi with his other hand. Something was wrong. Omi was too light. He didn't feel as heavy as he should. And the blood dripping everywhere wasn' t helping.

"Omi, what's wrong bro?" asked Rai as he brought Omi up to his branch of the tree. But before Omi got a chance to answer, the tree branch shot out, sending the two warriors flying down another two branches.

"Ugh. Great." Rai said rather annoyed as he used the sword of the storm to blow himself up. Unfortunately, Omi had reached the top, and the Shen Gong Wu. They both landed on the ground, next to each other.

"Good job, Omi." said Wuuya sarcastically.

But Omi wasn't listening, and neither were the other dragons. Omi's hood had come off, to reveal fresh tattoo markings on his face. One of his sleeves had caught on the Sword of the storm, being pulled up. Everyone saw his cut up arms. Blood dripped down some of the cuts that had managed to become open.

"Omi!" cried Rai as he rushed over. Omi looked up sadly as he friends coming closer. He knew what he had to do. He dropped all the Wu. All, but one.

"Omi! No!" yelled Chase to his young apprentice. But too late. Omi had taken the sword, and drove it through his stomach.

"OMI!" everyone seemed to scream.

Blood came through his mouth. He felt himself drop to his knee's, then he felt someone's arms catch him. He looked up to see Raimundo's tear stained face.

"Omi..." he whispered, bringing the smaller monk to his chest.

"Rai...Raimundo...I'm sorry...please...don't hate me...I'm sorry...most sorry.." gasped Omi as more blood came up.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be okay, you'll be okay Omi. I could never hate you, dude. I...I love you..." Cried Raimundo desperately. Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo had made their way over.

"Hang on, partner, we'll get ya back to master Fung." Clay said gently.

"Yeah, he'll know what to do." chirped in Kimiko with false hope.

Omi gave a small smile, but shook his head sadly. " I am sorry, my friends...I...won't make it back..." he said weakly, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's okay, kid. We'll stay with you." Dojo said, comfortingly.

They didn't stay long. They comfort him, telling him how much they loved him, and he told them how much he loved them. They had grown together not just as friends, but they had become a small family. Their bonds were deep, love was endless. It didn't surprise them when Raimundo bent over to kiss Omi. All of them except those two seemed to know that they liked each other, and in the end, they regretted not taking the chance to tell each other. Maybe if they had, they would have had more time with each other. Maybe things would have been different. And after 10 more minutes, all they had were memories as they cried out over Omi's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay! How'd yall like? Please review!


End file.
